Abdominal aortic aneurysm (AAA) is an abnormal ballooning of the abdominal portion of the aorta, which is the major artery routing blood from the heart to all organs. Abdominal aortic aneurysm involves a dilation, stretching, or ballooning of the abdominal aorta, which is the section of the aorta residing in the abdominal cavity. Causes of abdominal aortic aneurysm include infection, tissue disease (such as atherosclerosis) resulting in weakening of the connective tissue component of the arterial wall, trauma, and Marfan's syndrome. Abdominal aortic aneurysm can affect anyone, but it is most often seen in men aged 40 to 70. Most commonly, abdominal aortic aneurysms occur in the portion of the vessel below the renal artery origins, and may extend into the vessels supplying the hips and pelvis.
A common complication of AAA is rupture. This is a medical emergency where the aneurysm breaks open, resulting in profuse bleeding. Aortic rupture is life-threatening; the likelihood of death after rupture is generally considered to be 80-90%. Once an aneurysm reaches 5 cm in diameter, it is usually considered necessary to treat it to prevent rupture.
Surgical repair or replacement of the section of aorta that includes the aneurysm is recommended for patients with symptoms and for patients with aneurysms greater than 5 cm in diameter, as they are at high risk of fatal rupture. Because surgery for abdominal aortic aneurysm is risky, the surgeon may wait for the aneurysm to expand to a size at which the risk of complications exceeds the risk of surgery. Below 5 cm, the risk of the aneurysm rupturing is lower than the risk of conventional surgery in patients with normal surgical risks. However, it is undesirable to wait for a known AAA to get worse in order to treat it.
Placement of an AAA graft is also a treatment option. An AAA graft is a tube or tubelike structure placed inside the aorta. Its placement can be performed without an abdominal incision, with specialized catheters that are introduced through arteries at the groin. However, not all patients with abdominal aortic aneurysms are candidates for grafts, however. Further, some AAA grafts in the past have had difficulties that have resulted in their removal from the marketplace, such as breakage of the hooks that hold the AAA graft in place in the aorta, and difficulties with the tools for deploying the AAA grafts.